


Top Shelf Scotch

by KillJoy_Juniper



Series: Eruri Twitter Drabbles [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bartender!Erwin, Bottom Erwin Smith, Deaf Character, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Physical Disability, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sign Language, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: Do you want to have dinner with me?Levi's eyes went wide for a second as he choked over a breath. The raven averted his eyes and his ears turned pink, which Erwin found impossibly cute. Sasha made a noise that she tried to hide by shoving her hand against her mouth, like she knew what he’d asked. He waited until Levi nervously looked back at him.Or I can go, if you’d like. I didn’t mean to intrude. I know this wasn’t my seat.Levi's mouth dropped open before he shook his head.You’re sitting in it, so it’s definitely your seat. And, yes, I would like that. Levi rested his hands on the table before quickly pulling them back up. I’d like that very much.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Twitter Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330946
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Top Shelf Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to thank KatrinaRice for helping me with getting this finished because she's honestly amazing ❤️❤️❤️

Bartending wasn’t really the kind of job Erwin Smith had ever imagined himself having. He definitely didn’t expect to himself to enjoy it as much as he did, but that was also probably due to the place he worked at and the number of friends he’d made over the past few years. The Titan was one of the most popular restaurants in town, the perfect destination for get-togethers and dates, so Erwin saw hundreds of people a week. Plenty of the people he saw were visiting the city, passing through or stopping by with a family friend, but some were regulars. One person in particular, though, had caught his eye over the past few weeks.

The man was short, slender but toned under the dark dress shirt he always wore and appeared to be about Erwin's age. His suit jacket was tailor made specifically for him, Erwin could tell because the sleeves were the perfect length and the bottom hem ended perfectly at the line of his hips. Ink black hair framed his face over the crisp undercut that was definitely kept perfectly maintained; he never had a hair out of place or stubble to decorate the rest of his sharp-featured face. Candles illuminated the restaurant after the sun set and the way the golden haze of the flame highlighted the pearlescentness of his skin was so alluring; Erwin was sure that if you looked at the right angle, light would reflect in an almost blinding way. He was beautiful, even from across the bar Erwin found himself enraptured by the mysterious man, wanted to find out who he was. One thing Erwin did know, however, was the man did not have very much luck when it came to dating.

The first time Erwin saw him, the blonde was in the middle of a slightly busy shift. Everyone and their mothers had come for an evening dinner and needed every drink under the sun to compliment their visit. The raven would have gone unnoticed had it not been for the loud, boisterous person that came in behind him with a date of their own. They patted his head, adjusted the glasses on their nose, and flipped a brown ponytail back over their shoulder with a large smile on the way to a different table. He met with a slightly taller man with grey-silver hair that arrived a few minutes later and seemed to have a great time. The men shared a bottle of wine; Erwin found the way the black-haired man held his glass by the rim. They ordered a few shots of liquor to go with their meals, but about halfway through, something went awry; the man left before dessert with a quickness, so much so that the raven looked incredibly confused and even checked his phone to see if he’d missed something. The man never returned and didn’t leave money to cover his half of the bill so the shorter let himself float over to the table his friends were. He finished his meal with them in silence, like a third but very welcomed wheel.

The next was a night close to the same, busy and crowded. Erwin was late to work because of a class lecture that went way past it’s set time so the man's date had already started by the time the blonde got clocked in and took his spot behind the bar. This time the man's date was a slightly younger man with messy brown hair and sharp green eyes. His date was eccentric, bubbly and looked excited to be there, but the raven himself looked less than amused. He smiled through dinner, they shared a dessert, but in the end the emerald-eyed man left on his own with a frown stretched across his face after tossing his money on the table. The man collected the bills, combined them with his own, and set them off to the side as if he wasn’t ready to leave just yet. The waitress came by and he ordered another drink as his fingers scrolled over his phone. Erwin had poured him something from the top shelf, something he felt moved to do because the man deserved something more than the cheap brand wine he’d had earlier. A sigh escaped his lips, loud enough for Erwin to hear but it might have just been because he was paying attention. That night the man sat alone for thirty minutes with an expensive scotch in his hand; he appeared to, at least, appreciate the depth of it’s flavor as he clutched the cup in his unique hold before paying his bill and seeing himself out.

Five more dates went the same way, people too plain for Erwin to really point out anything specific about them but the black-haired man just as sharp and beautiful in his appearance. Always this restaurant, the same scotch before his departure, and the dates leaving with disgruntled looks or crass hand motions that made the raven arch an eyebrow at them. One of them actually went so far as to throw the remainder of their drink into the shorter man's lap and Erwin had to hold himself back from jumping over the bar to slam the useless man against a wall. The shorter man, however simply glared and removed his jacket to drape over the alcohol-coated clothes he wore. Erwin wasn’t sure exactly what happened between the smiles that started the dates and the anger that ended them, but it was obvious that none of them were going to have a second meeting.

The closer the end of the year came, the less Erwin felt he was saw this mysterious man. He only saw two more dates in the next month, not that there couldn’t have been more, but those were the only ones he witnessed. Soon, though, Erwin's birthday came around and he took an entire week off to go see his family across the country. He had a great time while he was gone and spent the entire time relaxing, seeing old friends, and eating way too many sweets. Part of him didn’t want to leave, but he was definitely ready to go back to work because he had a large family and he could only put up with them in controlled doses. Being gone for a week meant there was a check waiting and plenty of work, but thankfully he had a day off before he was expected to come back.

The restaurant was buzzing, surprisingly so for a Monday, and Erwin found himself hoping he wouldn’t be asked to help. He had only landed a few hours ago and really just wanted to pick up his check so he could head back to his apartment for a nap. Everyone on the staff greeted him the moment they laid eyes on him with belated birthday wishes and “save us please” looks from the three girls running the bar. He made his way through the back and found the office occupied by just the person he needed to speak to.

“Hello hello.” Erwin knocked against the frame of the door.

“Ahh! Erwin, welcome back.” Shadis looked up from his laptop and pulled glasses from his face with a smile.

“Hey. What the hell is it so busy for?” A waitress, Claire, pressed past him with a whispered apology.

“Honestly, I have no idea. I’m letting myself believe it’s because Halloween is next week and people are visiting their friends and shit. I have no clue, though.” Shadis sorted through one of the open desk drawers next to him and produced exactly what Erwin was there for. “Any way I can convince you to clock in?”

“If you want me to die, then sure. But, no, no I really just want to go to bed. I needed to go ahead and get this deposited tonight so they’ll process it in the morning.” A yawn perfectly timed itself with the last word.

“Alright, alright, fine. At least get Nala to make you something to eat to take home with you. You look like shit and I know you hated that plane ride.” Shadis clicked a few more buttons.

“Food actually sounds amazing. Thank you.” Nala was their head chef and she made some of the best food he’d ever tasted before in his life.

“Yeah, yeah. Now, go before I change my mind and let you starve.” Shadis laughed as Erwin spin on his heels and made his way into the kitchen.

The tall, red haired cook moved swiftly between the stoves and almost didn’t notice him as she worked diligently to fill the short line of dinner orders hanging in front of her. She called out sides and turned to grab something from the fridge he stood in front of when she finally realized he was there.

“Oh! Erwin! Sweet Jesus, you scared me. I thought you were gone.” Nala clutched over her heart and gave a dramatic deep breath.

“I just got in a little while ago. Oh, sorry.” She waved him sideways to grab a steak from the cold appliance. “Hey, uh, how many orders you got left?”

“Plenty, but never too many to make something for you, handsome. We have the red skin potato salad on the menu tonight.” Nala smiled at him over her shoulder as she applied a layer of seasoning on the uncooked meat.

“Fuck, that sounds good. Let me go look at the rest of the menu and I’ll come back.” Erwin's stomach growled loudly.

“Sure thing , sweetie.” She called out a few more order to the staff as he slipped into the dining room.

The order station was bustling with servers, some taking a quick second to check their phone and others meticulously putting in orders. The ones that hadn’t seen him walk in waved and the others gave him another smile.

“Oh, Win! You’re back!” A short, blonde waitress pushed her way through to give him a half hug. “Happy late birthday.”

“Thanks, Historia. Hey, do you have a copy of the menu on you, by chance?”

“Oh, um.” She patted around in her smock and checked her order book. “No, I’m sorry. I wrote it down earlier but now I can’t find it. Thomas should have some table menus up at the host station, though. I just took them all to him.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Erwin made his way through the restaurant, slowly sliding between servers and around tables. He made his way to the bar and chuckled lowly at the girls behind it when they gave him pouting faces. He was only a few strides away from host station when he made a casual, unconscious glance across the patrons around him. Before his brain could register anything else, his eyes caught sight of black hair and a sharp undercut. His legs stop in their tracks, and he turned to sneak another peak.

The dark-haired man sat alone at his table with two glasses of wine, one half empty and the other completely untouched. He was slightly hunched over the table with his phone in one hand and chin perched in the palm of the other. Whatever he was looking at kept all of his attention, he didn’t look around or peer at any of the other guests. He, also, didn’t have his normal scotch the signaled the aftermath of a bad date. Was he still waiting? Had he gotten there only a moment ago?

Erwin turned away again, so as not to linger too long in the middle of the walkway, and made a b-line to the host station. A few people waited in the lobby, mingling amongst one another and visibly thrumming with excitement as they waited for a seat.

“Thomas.” The blonde turned and a smile instantly blissed across his face.

“Erwin! Hey, happy birthday! What are you now, like, 80?” Thomas laughed at his own joke while Erwin resisted the urge to look back over his shoulder.

“Shit, sometimes it feels like it. Hey, so, whose running section 8?” Erwin jumped to the question a little too quickly, and he knew he had because the confused look on Thomas's face gave it away.

“Oh. Uh, Sasha, why?”

“No reason, I just wanted to tell her something. One of her table was–” Erwin tried to come up with an excuse other than being a weirdo.

“You’re really bad at lying, you know.” Erwin started to stutter out a denial but Thomas only laughed softly. “She just headed to put in an order, I think.”

Erwin gave the man a short thank you before going back towards where he hoped the server would be. As he passed by the man's table, he dared a glance down at him just in time to see the man start to chew on a nail. He found the perky waitress just behind the curtain that separated the seating area from the staff sections. She was thumbing away at the order screen and double checking her order book.

“Sash, h–” Erwin barely got her name out before her dark brown hair swung through the hair as she tilted her head in his direction.

“Winny! Oh! Happy birthday!” She looked like she was getting ready to carry on, her order halfway through on the bright screen.

“Thanks. Thank you. I’m sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could tell me how long table fifty-three has been here.” Erwin cupped the back of his neck and rubbed at the back of his hair. He was suddenly somewhat nervous and he didn’t understand why.

Sasha frowned and squinted at him for a second, like she was trying to run through all of her tables in her head before she gave up and flipped through her order book. She stopped at his a certain page and looked up at Erwin with a small smile but it soon faded into an unhappy look.

“Ahh, yes. Your boy is here tonight.” She pushed back to the page she was working from before and turned back to face the monitor.

“Well, yea, I saw that.” It wasn’t necessarily a secret that Erwin fancied the repeat patron because the servers took a notice to his staring pretty quickly. They teased him when they caught him looking but it was innocent fun. “Did it go bad again? I…I noticed he hadn’t ordered his scotch yet. Was it so bad that he wanted another glass of wine?”

“Erwin.” Sasha finished her order and tucked the book into her apron. “The…the other person never showed up, The glass of wine was for them. He’s been here for, like, forty-five minutes but every time I stop by to check on him, he just says he’s fine and waves me off.”

“Fuck.” A heaviness settled in Erwin heart. What kind of person does a thing like that to another human being?

“Yea, I really couldn’t believe it. He had two dates last week. The last one actually went really good. Of course it happened while you were gone.” That made Erwin happy but also slightly jealous at the same time. “They had a good time and even left together. I guess it didn’t go as well as I thought.”

Erwin rolled this information around in his mind for a moment. A good date where the man _left_ with someone? That hadn’t happened, ever, in the months he’d been coming there. He hadn’t even seen the man _genuinely_ _smile_ at another person before, much less look happy during a date. Erwin sighed loudly and Sasha gave him a look of sympathy. In a split second, though, Erwin had a surge of confidence that came with a the desire to tell his exhaustion to go fuck itself.

Erwin took a deep breath before turning, pushing the curtain open, and slowly walking out into the dining room. He kept his eyes on the man's back as he approached and noticed that his shoulders were still hunched. Erwin cleared his throat as he came to stand slightly behind the man, but it didn’t seem to capture his attention.

“E-excuse me.” When the man still did respond, Erwin carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. The man suddenly jumped, dropped his phone against the table, and jerked go look up at Erwin. “Sorry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“N-no, it’s fine.” The man voice was slurred as reached up to his face, like he was swiping hair behind his ears. “Can I help you?”

“I don’t mean to bother you, but I was wondering if I could sit with you?” Erwin knew that probably sounded weird and that was somewhat confirmed when the man looked at him a bit harder before peering around them.

“Uh, sure.” The man motioned to the other seat and moved the full wine glass to the side.

Erwin took the seat opposite from him and allowed himself to finally take a good look at the man. He looked tired, upset, which Erwin understood, with a small glimmer of caution in his eyes. Despite that, though, those eyes made Erwin's breath skip in his chest. They were beautiful, absolutely breathtaking in the way the steel grey sparkled in the candlelight and bore into his soul. Thin eyebrows furrowed above them when Erwin didn’t speak immediately after sitting but soon softened.

“You work behind the bar.” The man's words made Erwin blush a little because it meant the man had possibly caught him staring.

“Uh, n-normally, yes.” A small smirk floated between them when Erwin scratched the back of his neck.

“I could tell you weren’t here last week. I got a different brand of scotch than normal because the girl who was here didn’t know which one to give me.” The teasing tone in his words was alluring, pulled Erwin in with the way it rumbled.

“I should have left a note, my apologies.” Erwin smiled, almost hummed when the man's laugher clung to his ears and warmed his cheeks. The sound was breathy, beautiful, unlike any he’d heard before. “I’m Erwin, by the way. You can have them call me if I’m ever not here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.” Levi smiled again and took a small sip of his wine. “Or you could just tell them that _Levi_ only drinks high dollar liquor.”

Erwin chuckled and was about to respond when the large table next to them roared in laugher, pulling at attention of many patrons around them except for Erwin’s because he was too busy tending to Levi. The raven hissed loudly and his hands shot up to his ears, pulling out a pair of thin, clear devices that Erwin immediately recognized. Levi tossed the hearing aids on the table and shook his head as he rubbed behind his ears. He must have noticed Erwin staring at him, but the blonde was pretty sure it came across as surprise or judgement instead of worry.

“Sorry.” Levi's words were a bit more slurred now and in a lower tone. He gripped the glass and took a bigger sip of the wine.

“No, no, don’t be.” Erwin watched Levi wince again as he sat down his glass. The blonde flexed his hand in Levi's direction, a soft call for his attention. “Are you okay?”

“Headache. Been a bit of a day.” He moved his hands along with his words. Erwin smiled because he understood the motions.

**_We can do this instead, if you like_**. Levi’s eyes caught Erwin's signs and his head popped up in surprise.

“You know sign language?” He looked shocked, as if he didn’t know very many people that did.

**_Yes. My older sister was deaf._** Erwin laughed when Levi rushed to tuck his aids safely into his pocket.

**_Do you know how hard it is to meet people that do?_** Levi moved his glass of wine to the side to make room for his hands and got more comfortable in his seat. **_I mean, my God. I have met literally no people._**

**_I don’t have any friends that do, either. My family does, but that’s about it._ **

Erwin was about to continue when Sasha came by the table with a bowl and glass in her hand. She looked between the with a smirk on her face before placing a heaping portion of potato salad in front of Erwin, along with a glass of sweet tea. Erwin blushed again because he remembered that he was supposed to find a menu. And order food. And go home.

“Nala said you'll eat this or she’ll use your skin for it next time.” Levi snickered softly when he sputtered back at her. “Nope, Nala’s rules. Also, she needs to know what you’re actually going to eat. She said, and I quote, 'if he’s going to sit there, he can at least eat,' so I’m not going back empty handed.”

Erwin was a bit dumbfounded after being so caught off guard. He chances a look towards the kitchen and found Nala standing in the doorway with a pair of tongs pointed at him. He looked back down to find Levi's eyes following his face. He very well couldn’t just sit here and eat alone, now, could he?

“Uh...um…” He trailed off. Sasha shifted and jutted her hip out. “Do–”

**_Do you want to have dinner with me?_ **

Levi's eyes went wide for a second as he choked over a breath. The raven averted his eyes and his ears turned pink, which Erwin found impossibly cute. Sasha made a noise that she tried to hide by shoving her hand against her mouth, like she knew what he’d asked. He waited until Levi nervously looked back at him.

**_Or I can go, if you’d like. I didn’t mean to intrude. I know this wasn’t my seat._ **

Levi's mouth dropped open before he shook his head.

**_You’re sitting in it, so it’s definitely your seat. And, yes, I would like that._** Levi rested his hands on the table before quickly pulling them back up. **_I’d like that very much._**

Erwin chuckled when Levi blushed even more, the color creeping down over his cheeks. The man's body language was much different than Erwin had ever seen before. When he’d seen him first, Levi's body was tense but now he seemed very relaxed, almost soothed and happy; at some point he’d even tucked his phone somewhere in his pocket. The blush certainly gave away that he didn’t seem to be upset anymore.

“Can we have two menus Sasha?” Erwin smiled when the girl nodded quickly.

Sasha went to step away but rolled her heel back to put her in front of the table and motioned for Levi's attention.

**_Would like something else to drink?_** Levi gawked for a second before smiling again.

**_A water, please._** Sasha nodded but hesitated with her next gesture.

**_Do you want me to take the other wine?_** She pointed at it.

Levi looked between it and his own glass, as if he were trying to decide how much he really wanted to drink tonight.

**_Do you want it?_** Levi's own question seemed guarded, as if he were afraid Erwin would get the wrong impression because it wasn’t ordered specifically for him.

**_Only if you won’t drink it. I don’t drink very often but I survived a plane ride today. I guess I can treat myself for that._** Erwin smiled when a tension visibly released the smaller man from it’s hold.

They both reached for the glass at the same time and their hands collided but neither retracted like you would expect. Levi smirked before he slid the stem of the glass between his middle and ring finger to move it in next to the cup of tea. Sasha giggled and trotted off, returning moments later with a pair of menus.

“Don’t dilly dally, now, either. You both need to eat.” She signed and spoke at the same time. She slipped away without waiting for an answer.

Erwin smiled when Levi rolled his eyes jokingly and shook his head. The menu, Erwin found, had too many of his favorite option for him to make an immediate decision. Steak was a the house special tonight, porterhouse or filet mignon, but Nala's Cajun grilled chicken was nearly better than either of the expensive cuts of beef. There was a shrimp and lobster option, sea bass, and a vegetarian ravioli, as well as a string of salads and soups. It all sounded absolutely wonderful. He looked up to see if Levi had decided and found himself blushing again.

Levi had his chin perched on his hand again, but in a different way than before. His fingers played with a strand of hair that hand fallen in front of his face as he traced over the menu with his other hand. He looked like he hadn’t had a bad night, hadn’t been stood up, and that made Erwin happy. Levi looked up suddenly and caught Erwin in the act.

**_You’re one of those weirdos that likes to watch people, aren’t you?_** Levi laughs softly when Erwin blushes deeply.

**_No, it’s just…_** Erwin didn’t want this to end with him coming across as a creep because that wasn’t why he liked looking at Levi. The man was just so pretty. **_It’s just different getting to look at you from this side of the table instead of from across the room._**

Levi acted like he had a reply planned but abandoned it when Erwin’s answer was different than he expect. He blinked rapidly and flicked his eyes back to scan over the menu again. Erwin felt like he’d jumped the gun, they didn’t even know each other yet and here he was making a fool of himself.

**_That is easily one of the gayest things anyone has ever said to me._** The way Levi smiled helped to ease the tension in Erwin’s chest, made him think his words hadn’t been to much. **_It kind of makes me worry about what you think of me, though. Since you watched me for so long you must have some assumptions for why I never bring the same person twice._**

Erwin wasn’t exactly sure how to respond, and before he had to worry about coming up with something, Sasha came back for their orders. Erwin got the cajun chicken with a side of asparagus to go with what he already had. Levi got the porterhouse with roasted green beans and a baked potato. But in a second, the girl was gone and the two of them were alone again. Levi looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer, with his cocked sideways.

**_I just figured that they underestimated your value and had an idea of how they wanted the night to end. Then they discovered you weren’t someone so easily taken advantage of._** Erwin felt a nervousness swell in his stomach with the hope that his answer would be accepted. **_That one guy that threw his drink at you, though, I almost jumped the bar and made him swallow his teeth._**

Levi smirked again, easily becoming one of Erwin's favorite of the man's expressions. He sipped the water Sasha brought and rested both elbows on the tab.

**_Yeah, he was a bad choice. I forgot to tell him I was deaf. You can’t blame a man for being upset about that, can you?_ **

Erwin actually scoffed at that question. How many times had Levi faced people like that? How many people got upset with him for not disclosing something like that?

**_Yes, actually, I can. It’s not like it’s something you need to warn people about. It’s a part of you. I punched a man or two for my sister and I’d do it for you._ **

Levi gave another soft laugh and sipped his wine.

**_It actually might have been the part where I called him out for not taking his wedding ring off before coming on our date._ **

Erwin nearly choked on his own drink. He was sure he hadn’t read the man's hands right.

**_Excuse me?_ **

**_Did I stutter?_** Levi laughed out loud.

**_Did you say his wedding ring? Like. Not an open relationship? He was married-married?_ **

**_Yes. I told him I wasn’t interested in being some straight man's boy toy because his wife wouldn’t put out for anal. And then he threw his drink on me._ **

At that both men laughed, Erwin more so because of how shocked he was. Erwin couldn’t believe what Levi said and it made him even more angry at the man from those weeks ago. Levi, though, seemed to talk about it like it was a common occurrence for him and that made the blonde uneasy. How could someone think so little of another human being like that? Especially someone who picked a restaurant like this, one that wasn’t cheap and gave away the impression that the date meant something.

**_That’s…that’s terrible. I’m sorry. I should have kicked his ass._ **

**_No, really it’s fine. He was a waste of time and you didn’t know. Really, it’s fine. It comes with the territory of being gay, to be honest._** Levi waved off the apology and motioned for Erwin to not forget about his wine. **_The other dates weren’t really as bad, though, in case that makes you feel any better._**

**_Oh, someone getting up in the middle of the date and bailing on you for no reason isn’t bad?_** Erwin was referring, of course, to the first time he’d seen Levi on a date.

**_Okay, fine. Yes, that sucked, but, to be fair, he texted me later that night and said he’d just gotten out of a relationship with a girl and he just wasn’t ready._ **

**_Oh, now, that’s a bullshit excuse._** Erwin drank from his wine and held a finger up so he could continue. **_I beat the crap out of this dude outside of a theatre once. My sister called me, crying her eyes out, because the dude she’d gone on a date with actually invited his ex-girlfriend because he didn’t want her to be lonely while he was out on a date._**

**_What? What a shit bag!_** Levi laughed loudly at that one, actually tipped his head back to make the beautiful sounds. **_Oh god, that’s terrible. Men can be such shit-holes sometimes._**

**_I mean so can women, at least you only subject yourself to part of the horrendous population._** Erwin drank from the wine again and hummed at the richness. **_I heard you had one that didn’t go as bad last week though. Is it because you didn’t have someone watching you?_**

They were interrupted again when Jean and Sasha brought their food to the table. The girl offered to refill their wine but they both declined so she topped off their regular drinks instead. The food looked delicious, not that Erwin expected any different, and by the look on Levi's face, he felt the same way.

“The date itself went fine. He was a nice guy. He was tall, blonde, handsome, and he even walked me home. But I didn’t really want a second date.” Levi's voice carried a smile as he was cutting his steak into smaller pieces. He looked up when Erwin gentle tapped the table with his finger to reply.

“Why not?” Erwin hoped the man hadn’t said anything wrong or hurt Levi's feelings any.

Levi pushed the pieces of steak around on the plate and smiled to himself. He put down the fork and knife to drink the final bit of wine from his glass.

“He, uh, he wasn’t the blonde I’ve had my eye on.” Levi's voice was soft, whispered.

Erwin stopped mid-cut on his chicken and looked up from his plate. Levi was looking straight at him, hands cradling his face while his food sat abandoned. There was a sly, fake-innocent smile on his face trying to cover the blush that flourished on the apples of his cheeks.

“I – I don’t…what…”

“What? You though I didn’t notice how you watched me from the bar? I’m pretty sure you’re the only things that kept me sane when I brought the crazy kid here that one time.” Levi speared a piece of the tender beef and his eyes fluttered when he finally ate it.

Erwin tried to think back to the people he’d seen Levi bring but, he could quite decide who the man might be talking about. He was too busy focused on the blissed-out look the raven had on his face, like he’d never tasted food that good before. Levi noticed Erwin's confusion and put his fork down once more.

**_The one that was loud. He had…green eyes, I think. I don’t really remember. I don’t remember what day it was but, god, the boy was so fucking annoying. He talked too fast and forgot to keep eye contact with–_** Levi stopped signing for a moment when he noticed Erwin was still staring at him in bewilderment.

“What?” A small worried expression flitted across Levi's face.

“N-nothing, I–” Erwin certainly hadn’t been expecting Levi to say something like that.

**_I just didn’t know you’d noticed me, that’s all._ **

**_You’re not quite as subtle as think. Your eyes are like beacons. Are you unaware of that? And what kind of bartender serves someone top-dollar liquor and only has the server charge them for the stuff off the bottom shelf?_** Levi groaned around a mouthful of the buttery potato. He pointed his own fork in Erwin's direction and waved it. **_Erwin, eat. Don’t let your food get cold just because I shocked you._**

Erwin finally spooned some of the potato salad into his mouth and hummed at the taste. His stomach growled angrily at him for waiting so long to eat. He chewed on a piece of the tender chicken and tried to bring all of the information together in his mind.

**_Are you really so surprised that I noticed you?_** Levi's question can with slow signs and tentative fingers.

He was, Erwin couldn’t lie to himself. He hadn’t even seen Levi look over him, not even once. The man had always seemed so focused on his dates, too invested in finding a partner.

“Erwin.” His name on Levi's lips brought his attention back to his face. The man had a soft smile stretched across his face.

**_You are, easily, the tallest person I’ve ever seen. You are nice to everyone, even the servers that are rushing around and bringing you a dozen drink orders at a time. I’ve watched you help them carry large orders to their table when they were struggling. You are always willing to go out of your way to help others, even with a full bar top._** Levi paused to eat a bit more, and Erwin took that moment to do so as well. **_I have never known someone like that before. How could I not notice you? You think I sat here for nearly an hour after each one of my dates for fun? It doesn’t take that long to drink a glass of scotch._**

Erwin was nearly too baffled to respond. Of course it didn’t take that long to drink a small cup of alcohol. Had Levi sat there waiting to see if Erwin would come over? Had he hoped for the blonde to saunter over with a witty “bad night?” type cliché question?

**_You didn’t…you didn’t bring dates here just to get me to notice you, did you?_** Erwin hated the thought that Levi could have put himself through expensive, time consuming dates that didn’t end well.

**_No._** Levi laughed again but tried to muffle it with a bite of food. **_Not at first anyway. At first I though maybe you just pitied me when the first two dates went wrong but the way you reacted about the married guy told me everything I needed to know. You looked mad for the rest of the time I was here. It was actually adorable._**

Erwin didn’t know exactly how to respond to that other than to smile down at his food. Adorable? That wasn’t a word he’d ever known to be used to describe him before. He was big, loud, clumsy even, but adorable? No.

**_Yes, well. How else was I supposed to be when someone throws a drink at the prettiest man in the room?_ **

It was Levi's turn to blush. He coughed and covered his mouth when Erwin's words came right after taking another bite. Erwin chuckled at the funny look on Levi’s face as he struggled to cover up his surprise.

“Pretty?” Levi rolled his eyes and pushed the remainder of his green beans around.

Erwin beamed and tapped the table to bring the raven's attention back to him. Deep silver highlighted by bright candlelight met his own. They seemed slightly cautious, as if they worried Erwin was lying, but incredibly hopeful that he wasn’t.

“Beautiful.” Erwin had never said a word with more confidence before in his life.

Levi didn’t hear it, he knew that, but the redness from the raven's earlier blush crept down past the collar of shirt and disappeared out of sight. He wanted to chase it, pop the top button Levi's shirt to see how far the color drifted down and how the blush looked peppered across the rest of the man's body.

Erwin reached across the table with a surge of unfiltered credence to cup Levi's cheek, finding the softness of the heated to skin to be incredibly welcoming. A breath stuttered from Levi's lips and landed against the blonde's wrist, but he didn’t back away. The smaller man leaned into Erwin's touch and hummed.

**_I won’t have to order a scotch tonight, will I?_** Levi's eyes changed just a bit, the caution turning into concern.

“Levi, if it’s up to me, you won’t have to order one ever again.” Erwin smiled when a breathy laugh ghosted across his hand.

They finished the rest of their meal with no words, only long, overlapping glances towards one another. They both kept one hand in the middle of the table to periodically tangle their fingers together or caress the other person's knuckles. Dishes were collected and Levi insisted on paying the bill but Erwin refused to let him do it.

**_So, I’m not sure if you live around here, but I’d love to see you home if you'll let me._** Levi’s hands hesitated to move as they exited the restaurant. He reached into his pocket and fished the hearing aids out to place them back into his ears.

Standing next to one another outside really made Erwin appreciate Levi for how small he really was. There was, easily, a foot-tall difference in their heights and Erwin was nearly twice his size, but Levi didn’t seem to notice at all. The raven's body language and attitude exuded confidence, which Erwin found incredibly attractive.

“I’m actually only a few blocks down, so that would be wonderful.” Erwin chuckled when Levi pointed his elbow out. He looped his arm through and pointed them down the street.

The short walk was full of small conversations. Erwin learned that Levi was two years younger and an apprentice at a popular bakery; he lived a few blocks in the opposite direction of the restaurant. He had a younger brother and sister, both adopted, who lived with his mother on the countryside in a big lake house. He learned that the raven missed his family but didn’t regret his move last year to pursue his career. Erwin also learned that, even in the all amount of time they’d actually spent together, that Levi, without a doubt, the most amazing person he’d even met. It was just a feeling, like the man was a perfect match for him, which probably sounded insane but Erwin didn’t care.

Erwin's home came much too early for his liking, and before he knew it, they were standing on his doorstep underneath the bright porch lamp. Levi didn’t move to pull away and Erwin still hadn’t taken his hand from the crook of the man's elbow.

“Well, this is me.” Erwin scratched the back of his neck and looked toward the door he wasn’t ready to open yet.

“I suppose it is.” Levi's free hand came up to smooth the wrinkles in the fabric stretched across Erwin's chest. “You got work tomorrow?”

“Uh, y-yea. I work tomorrow night. Why? Gonna come see me again?” He used his own hand free hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Levi's ear.

“I certainly could.” Levi's elbow moved but another hand was suddenly on Erwin, playing at the hem of his shirt. “But I am actually interested in seeing if you wanted some company for the evening.”

Erwin's breath caught in his lungs as a heat started under his skin. Levi looked nervous, confident but still slightly nervous. He hoped the man didn’t get the impression that that’s what his intentions were when he sat down, because they certainly weren’t. A thumb slipped under his shirt and swept through the trail of hair under his belly button, just enough of an action to distract him. Levi didn't seem like the kind of man to do things if he really didn't want to.

“I guess I owe you something.” Erwin's voice dropped low as he gripped Levi's hips. “I didn’t buy you any dessert.”

“You did not, in fact. But I have a few ideas on how you could make that up to me.” Levi's hand slipped under his shirt.

Erwin suddenly found himself pressed against his front door, so roughly that the wooden barrier rattled, with the weight of Levi on him. A flood of fire rushed into his bloodstream, causing his pants to immediately be much tighter than they were moments ago. His cock twitched in his jeans and the smirking sound Levi breathed out gave away that he may have felt in from how close their bodies were pressed together. Erwin hastily pulled the keys from his pocket and blindly reached behind him in an attempt to unlock the door, but he failed numerous time. Levi laughed, a sound the large blonde fell hopelessly in love with, as he pulled the key from Erwin's hand and unlocked the door himself.

“God, your laugh is intoxicating.” Erwin pulled the raven closer as they fell into the doorway. He crowded into the man's space and backed him into the wall of the foyer.

“Oh no, no. You see, what’s intoxicating is you, Erwin.” Levi’s hands came up to frame his cheeks. His skin burned under the pressure of the calloused digits and he couldn’t help but imagine what they would feel like on other parts of his skin. “Your face, your eyes, your lips. Everything about you is intoxicating.”

The blonde blushed harshly, his entire upper body heating like an inferno. Levi chuckled again, lower this time, and swept his fingers softly over Erwin’s cheeks, across his temples, and back down to his lips. No words, Erwin couldn’t think of anything to say; his brain short circuited with each trace and an electric current followed them. Their eyes met and Erwin groaned when he saw intense lust swimming in the silver tint of those blown pupils.

“I’ll tell you what, though.” Nimble fingers softly wound into Erwin’s hair to tug his head down until Levi’s lips were millimeters away from his own. “I think your voice is the prettiest thing about you, but there is something I have to confess.”

Erwin couldn’t breath. Levi’s words whispered so hot against his lips made him weak. The sheer amount of dominant attitude that rolled from the smaller man’s skin was enough to paralyze him, make his knees go numb and weak at the same time. He’d never felt so influence by another person before in his life, but he couldn’t imagine himself anywhere else. Levi laughed again, short and breathy, causing Erwin to start sweating in anticipation for his next words.

“You have said some amazing things tonight, but,” Levi pushed up on his toes to speak directly against Erwin’s lips. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what you would sound like screaming my name.”

A weak moan left Erwin’s lips and Levi smirked against his mouth. Erwin fell forward, slotting their lips together and pulling a groan from the smaller man. Hands started wandering across clothed skin, pulling at fabric as shoes were kicked off into the darkness. They stepped farther into the house, the raven allowing Erwin to direct them into the living room so he could press the beautiful man into the back on the couch. Lips smacked against one another to make soft noises that accompanied the groaning between them. Erwin nearly lost himself in the lack of oxygen, ready to let himself be taken away by the soft, velvety feel of Levi’s tongue when it asked for admittance against hit bottom lip. Levi moaned when Erwin’s mouth opened and immediately started sucking at his tongue.

“Fuck, why do you have to be so goddamn tall? You’re like a fucking tree.” Levi pushed Erwin's t-shirt up his abdomen until it broke their kiss and got flung to the ground.

“Oh, well, excuse me.” Erwin snagged the man's bottom lips between his teeth and gave it a light tug before dropping to his knees.

Erwin forcefully untucked the raven’s dress shirt and shoved his nose into the skin just above his belt. Levi moaned above him when Erwin huffed a breath into the thin happy trail under his belly button.

“This better?” Erwin dared to look up and caught fire-lit eyes staring down at him. Without breaking eye contact, he flicked his tongue out to run along the hem of Levi's pants.

“Mmm, almost.” Levi rolled his hips to rub himself against Erwin's chin. A thick, warm bulge pressed into Erwin's throat and made him moan.

The raven chuckled at his noise and rolled his hips again, harder this time, to which Erwin responded to by nipping at his hips. His hands wrapped around Levi's thighs and trailed up to undo the belt, pull it from it’s loops, and toss it to the ground with a clunk. Erwin wrapped his fingers into the loops and leaned in to take the take the waistband into his mouth. Hands wove into his hair as he tugged the material with his teeth until it popped open, eliciting a shuttered mewl from the man above. Erwin pulled the zipper down with his teeth, groaning when his nose dragged through more of that wonderful happy trail and settled into a well groomed patch of coarse hair.

“You sound so good.” Both of Levi's hands braced the back of Erwin's head to hold him in place as hips rolled into him again.

Erwin groaned again as he moved his fingers to the buttons of Levi's shirt. Each time a button popped loose, Levi hummed in approval and moved his hips again. Erwin trailed sloppy kisses across the entire expanse of the raven's lower body, nipping at his belly button and hips and covering the fair skin with lovebites until the useless fabric was dropped to the floor. The man's pants had slipped a bit farther down his legs, enough for the blonde's tongue to gain access to the warm, pulsing base of his cock. He licked a broad stripe over what little he could reach before wrapping his arms around Levi’s legs and hoisting him into the air. A sharp sound of surprise filtered into Erwin's ears right before a loud burst of giggles as he carried Levi down the hall. The bubbles of sound bounced off the walls of the hallway and worked their way into his heart because it was, yet another gorgeous tone he discovered that the raven could make.

Erwin nudged his bedroom door open and deposited the smaller man on the thick, king-sized mattress. The raven laughed, a melodic sound, as Erwin once again twirled his fingers into the belt loops of those tight-fitted slacks and tugged them. The drag was quick and purposeful, allowing Levi’s cock to spring up, slap against his stomach and distract Erwin for a moment. The pants were dropped to the floor, but before he could crawl on the bed Levi rolled to kneel on the mattress. He was about to ask if the man wanted him to stop, but before he could get the words out of his mouth, Levi winked at him and crooked his finger to beckon him forward. Erwin came to the edge of the mattress, meeting up with where Levi had crawled to.

“I have a problem, Erwin.” A low, sultry tone made Erwin shiver and the hands that ghosted up his chest caused his cock to ache.

“W-what’s that?” He swallowed thickly, as attempt to coat his dry throat.

“Well, you see.” Levi gently thumbed over both nipples, causing another shiver, before his hands fell back to the waistband of Erwin's pants. “I can’t make you scream my name when you have your pants on, can I?”

Levi yanked on Erwin's pants, hard enough to unbalance the larger man almost to the point of knocking him over, and sent the button flying across the room. Erwin moaned, louder than he meant to, which only made Levi chuckle wickedly as he pushed pants and boxers to the floor.

“My god.” Erwin's cock bobbed heavily between his thighs and twitched when Levi's praise whispered again his chest. Hands settled on Erwin's hips and kneaded at the skin of his love handles. “Has anyone ever told you how _gorgeous_ you are?”

They hadn’t, no one had ever used words like that to describe him, but at the same time Erwin had never really given very many people the chance to. He’d always been a reserved kind of guy, he didn’t really get around in high school like the other guys did, never really experimented college like most men his age. Sure, he’d had partners before and certainly been with them intimately a number of time, but none of them had spared him words quite like this. Even if they had, though, Erwin didn’t really see himself as that much of a looker once you got past his face because he was a bit on the bigger side.

“N-no, n-not really.” Erwin's laugh was small, nervous-sounding and accompanied with a scratch at the nape of his neck.

“Oh that’s such a shame.” Levi squeezes his hips again before cupping his face and bringing their lips together for a deep kiss. Erwin let his hands settle on the smaller man's ribs.

“Hush, don’t flatter me. You’re much prettier than I am.” Erwin whined when Levi pulled back from the kiss with a grumble.

“It sounds to me like you just need some convincing.” It was that lust-filled tone again and it settled deep in Erwin's core as he throbbed painfully. Levi definitely noticed, and adored, the state the poor man was in. “Mmm, do you like the sound of that?”

“Levi…” He did, Erwin really did.

“That’s, right, handsome.” Levi's fingers gripped lightly underneath his jaw to pull him forward onto the bed. “Why don’t you let me prove it to you?”

Erwin followed Levi's hands like they were his saving grace, let the man manipulate him into the bed until he was laying on his back, head against his pillows with thighs spread wide. Levi still kneeled next to him, looking him over like a starved hawk watches prey.

“Comfy, gorgeous?” Levi's eyes beamed when Erwin nodded, at a loss for words at how this night was turning out. “Fantastic. Now, where’s your lube?”

“T-top drawer of the dresser.” A deep heat built up in his stomach and led to an even harder ache when his cock twitched against his leg.

Levi hummed triumphantly when he rolled off the side of the bed and shimmied his hips on the way to the piece of furniture. Erwin watched as he pulled the drawer open and a look of surprise took up residence on the raven’s face. Erwin knew exactly what that look was for, that was his toy drawer, the appropriate place for a bottle of lube to be stored, but he knew the man probably hadn’t expected to find a drawer of different sized and colored dicks.

“Oh this is going to be fun.” Levi chuckled darkly as he retrieved the large lube bottle and pushed the drawer closed.

He crawled back up the mattress and settled between Erwin’s thighs, setting the lube aside for a moment to run his hands over the marge muscles. Those skinny fingers were relaxing and stress-inducing all at one time because they felt wonderful in the way they tickled through the hair of his legs, but also made Erwin’s blood pressure rise at the same time. He wanted those hands all over him.

“You should never wear clothes, like, ever.” Levi pushed Erwin’s thighs open just a bit more to slide into the space and get even closer until his ass was nearly in the smaller man's lap.

“And why is that?” Erwin would have been embarrassed by the whispy, wanton tone in his voIce if had been heard by anyone other than Levi.

“Because hiding all of this beautiful skin should be a crime against humanity.” Levi pulled one of Erwin's legs up over his shoulder until the blonde was forced to turn on his side to accommodate the stretch, which pulled him even deeper into the raven’s lap.

Levi mouthed over open skin as he grasped at it with both hands. The extra meat of Erwin's thighs pooled between his small fingers, jiggled a bit when the muscles shook. The nimble fingers of one has were suddenly gone and then Erwin heard the sound of the lube opening. He moaned hoarsely and pulled a pillow against his face.

“Oh, no. Don’t you dare.” The other hand was gone now too but only because it pulled the pillow away from Erwin's face and chucked it across the room. “Let me hear you.”

“Fuck, Levi.” Erwin was pretty sure he’d never been so hard in his life.

“Such a pretty voice.” The raven nipped at Erwin's knee and moved them both to straddle the blonde’s other leg. A warm, wet finger suddenly ghosted between his cheeks and rubbed against his hole. “Sure this is okay?”

The fact that Levi cared enough to ask again when he was seconds away from breaching him was something that made Erwin blush. He didn’t expect Levi to be able to do this to him, he had never given in so freely with a partner before but here he was, leg thrown over the smaller man's shoulder with anticipation seated deep in his stomach.

“Levi, please…” Erwin pushed back on the slick finger and moaned sharply when it suddenly slipped inside.

“Oh, that was so pretty.” Levi's voice came out in a thick growl.

The finger inside Erwin wriggled and padded softly at his walls which burned at the small stretch. It had been a while since someone _else_ had done this to him and he already wanted more. He pushed back again, meeting each one of the slow thrusts with the rhythm of his own movements. Levi moved them around a bit until he was grinding his cock down into the thigh underneath him.

“Fuck, look at you. So greedy.” There was another small squirt of lube before a second finger prodded at Erwin's hole. “Gonna open up for me, big boy?”

The words added to everything made Erwin shake as the second finger breached him. He arched when Levi started a continuous rhythm, the palm of the raven’s hand rubbing into his balls with each press. The fingers stretched and scissored, searching for that one spot that would make Erwin lose all of his senses.

“Mmm, you jiggle when you shake, Erwin. I love it.” Levi seized a chunk of thigh between his teeth and moved his fingers faster. “You’re already taking two fingers and almost ready for a third. Do you do this by yourself? Hmm? Do you stretch yourself out on those toys in that drawer?”

Erwin was about to respond but Levi sucked another section of skin into his mouth, nibbling and kissing to leave another mark. He was going to look like he’d been attacked by a vacuum by the time this man was done with him, but Erwin's ability to care had died a long time ago. He arched into the stimulation against his skin and shoved his hips back onto Levi's fingers.

“Fuck, yes. That’s right. Come one, beautiful, ride those fingers for me.” Levi grinded down into his thigh harder, pressed his dick down in a way that only made Erwin want to beg for it to be inside him already.

He rode back like Levi told him to and found each movement met with the slam of the raven's hand meeting him halfway. The man’s free hand swept up Erwin's stomach and across his chest, grabbing on one of his pecs and squeezing it. Levi moaned lowly and flexed his fingers around the skin that puddled between his fingers.

“God, look at you. Fuck, I love a man with big tits. You’re so fucking perfect.” Levi switched between squeezing the entire breast to just pinching the nipple. Erwin arched again and groaned. “Mmm, sensitive?”

Erwin could only nod his head when Levi pinched the bud again and switch over to the other to abuse it as well. The fire of arousal behind the dark pupil of the raven's eyes only made the heat in Erwin's stomach worse. It was so obvious that he was telling the truth, and so incredibly turned on at just the sight of the extra jiggle of the body beneath him. He felt his resolve slip from his hands, drop to the floor, and float away.

“M-more…Levi, please…” The sound of his own hoarse, wanton voice made Erwin blush harder. A groan rumbled from the smaller man's lips as he bucked forward against Erwin’s cock. The hard lengths created a delicious friction against one another than made Erwin reach down and hold Levi's hip in place.

“What is it, handsome? You want more? More what?” Levi scratched his nails across Erwin's skin to tease at the base of his cock.

“Fuck, Levi…” The scratches left tracks of electricity across his body and made his eyes roll back. The pushed harder against Levi's fingers and rolled his hips, searching for more of that amazing friction.

“Tell me what you want, Erwin. Come on, sweetheart.” Levi ghosted a finger up the entirety of Erwin's cock while still moving inside him.

The blonde swallowed to wet his dry throat and reached for Levi's shoulders to tug him down for a rough kiss. He was rewarded with deep strokes from the raven's nimble fingers and he whined when they came deathly close to prodding him prostate.

“Fuck me. Pleasepleaseplease. I need you. Please.” Erwin licked his pleas into as much of Levi's mouth that he could reach. The shorter man groaned deeply, sound vibrating between them and sinking into Erwin's blood.

“Mmm, god, when you beg it sounds like absolute heaven.” Levi thrusted roughly and leaned down to suckle on one of Erwin’s nipples. “I want you to ride me, baby. Can you do that for me?”

Erwin moaned shrilly and his cock twitched between their bodies. He nodded enthusiastically but immediately mourned the loss of Levi's fingers when he pulled away. The blonde sat up to lock their lips together once more and let the smaller man roll them over, adoring the strength hidden in such a compact form. In that moment, Erwin suddenly became incredibly self-conscious when he saw the body straddled underneath him. He was so massive compared to the raven, was pretty sure his thighs were bigger than the man's entire torso. There was no way he wouldn’t hurt Levi, but the man didn’t seem to feel that way.

“Goddamnit, Erwin. You’re like a wet dream, fuck.” Levi gripped his cock and tapped it against the junction of Erwin's hip.

“I’m way too big for this.” With a whisper, Erwin averted his eyes and covered himself with his arms.

“No, no, no.” Levi's hands gripped around the joint of his elbow and pulled roughly, unbalancing Erwin to make him fall forward. Levi was crushed beneath him, but it only made the man hum and drag his nails across the blonde’s ribs.

“I’ll crush you.” Erwin planted his palms against the mattress and tried to lift himself off but Levi wrapped the strength of his arms around broad shoulders.

“Will you start with my hips first? I’m dying to have you ride my cock.” Wet lips traced the underside of Erwin's throat and up to his chin. Levi chuckled deeply when he whined in protest. “Stop worrying, sweetheart. You’re perfect. Perfectly sized and absolutely perfect for my cock, baby.”

“Levi…” Erwin gave another attempt at sitting up, but Levi grabbed his hips in a tight squeeze to rut into him. “Oh god…fuck…”

The movement was heavenly, but the glide was made sinfully easy by the amount of precum that had already rolled down each of them. Levi was much thicker than his body size would lead him on to be, heavy with a long vein on the side that Erwin could envision himself spending hours worshipping. Feeling the long length throb against his hip only made Erwin's hole ache from being empty and his heartrate increase.

“Come on, lover.” Levi licked deep into Erwin's mouth, making him melt into the wet warmth. He pulled back just enough to let their lips ghost against one another. “Let me see you bounce on my cock, gorgeous. Please?”

Only then did Levi let him pull away but now it was for a good reason. That one word made him moan so loudly he probably turned as red as a tomato but there was no time for embarrassment. He sat us so quickly that his head swam for a second. Levi groaned and reached down to steady himself while Erwin shuffled to straddle him properly. They both threw out searching pats across the mattress looking for the lube until Erwin found it tucked under a roll in the blankets. He flicked the cap open, squirted a large amount into his hand, and reached behind to coat the length of Levi's cock.

“Ahh, fuck, yes. That’s it, come one.” Levi gripped his hips with flexing fingers and thrusted into the wetness of Erwin's hand.

Breaching his body with just the head of Levi's cock was enough to reduce Erwin to a trembling mess. Levi had opened him so perfectly and that combined with the ridiculous about of lubed he’d used made it impossible to not bottom out instantly. He threw his head back and let out a deep moan when the deep burn melted into his bloodstream. He loved this feeling, being filled and stretched by a glorious cock.

“Goddammit! Ahh!” Levi groaned loudly, arching underneath him in a beautiful curve and muscles rippling in his abdomen. His legs kicked up to give him enough leverage to swivel his hips and grind against Erwin's weight. “Shit, you feel so amazing.”

Erwin couldn’t form words, his mouth was only capable of watering at the overwhelming sensation. He spread his thighs to dig deep into the plushness of the mattress. Levi's fingers clung to the skin of his hips as he rose up, nearly pulling off, and clamped tight when Erwin dropped down. A steady, heavy rhythm was set immediately because both of them knew how bad the other needed it.

Levi seemed to watch every jiggle of Erwin's skin, groaned at each breath that was punched out of the blonde's lungs. Levi was so deep and pressed in all of the right places, but it wasn’t until he used his own leverage to meet Erwin's downward thrusts, that it all came together. Levi's small adjustment was enough to angle his cock directly into the larger man's prostate and that sent him into a spiral. Erwin went from wanton moans to light, sometimes silent screams. Each thrust threw a monsoon of undescribable pleasure through his system and that only seemed to spur Levi on.

“Oh yea, baby. God, look at your face. You look like it feels so good.” Levi suddenly gripped both of Erwin's nipples in a tight grip between his thumb and index finger. Erwin's eyes rolled back into his head and his body jerked with each roll the buds endured. “You like my cock, darling?”

“Y-y-ahh! Yes!” Erwin dropped forward, bracing weak and shaking arms on either side of Levi's body.

“Fuck. Come on. Ride harder baby. God, fuck, you feel so fucking good, Erwin.” Levi growled and sped his own thrusts up in time with the tugging on Erwin's nipples.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He was suddenly are of how close he really was. His cock bounced heavily against Levi's stomach with loud slaps slick from precum.

Levi surged forward to take one of Erwin's nipples into his mouth and bit down roughly. He flicked the bud with his tongue and sucked the skin with hard pulls, perfect enough to make Erwin quake. His free hand reached between them to fondle the heavy, tightly pulled balls that rubbed against his lower stomach. Erwin keened loudly and rocked back into Levi's thrusts.

“You feel so full, baby. Are you close?” Levi groaned when Erwin nodded quickly, the vibration lighting up the nerves around his nipple. “Lean back. Cum for me, Erwin. Come on gorgeous. I wanna see.”

Erwin whined softly but Levi silenced him with a rough kiss before pushing him back. Erwin braces behind himself between Levi's thighs and gripped the sheets between his fingers in a ripping hold. Levi moaned and nodded his head as he let one hand hold Erwin's hip and the other wrap tightly around the man's neglected cock.

“Oh, that’s it. So tight. So tight for me.” Levi started pumping in time with Erwin's bounces. “Fuck, I’m close too, baby. Come on. Scream my name. Please.”

“Levi.” Erwin whimpered as the grip pushed him to chase his release.

“No. Louder, baby.” Levi rolled his hips to thrust at the same time and a full shiver moved through his body.

The hand around Erwin's cock squeezed tougher to provide the exact friction that he needed. As the pressure built up in his belly, he was suddenly overtaken by an euphoric high and he could feel everything: the hair of Levi’s thighs against his back, every bead of sweat that rolled down his body, the sharpness of the nails carving into the meat of his hips. It all became overwhelming enough to tip him over the edge.

“Levi! Oh fuck! Levi!” His eyes clamped shut and the ride of orgasm crashed into his. Levi pumped him through as he screamed and grinded for his own pleasure. “Levi!”

“Ohh, you feel so goddamn good. Oh fuck! Sh–” Levi's voice pitched, skipped, and faded into a throaty groan.

A molten heat erupted deep inside Erwin's body. He looked down just in time to watch Levi's abdomen twitch and feel his hips stutter as he thrusted through his own release. The raven's face pulled into a tight scrunch before relaxing into the most blissful expression Erwin had ever seen. The room quickly fell into nothing but the sounds of them panting and struggling to catch their breath. For a couple of minutes they just watched one another and soothes palms over sweaty skin. Erwin leaned down for one more kiss before carefully pulled off and collapsing on the bed to Levi's right.

“Fuck.” Levi laughed lightly as he stretched his arms over his head. “Shit, that was so amazing.”

“Mmhm.” Erwin reached over and ran the thickness of his fingers through Levi's damp hair. “Would it be weird for me to say that I’ve actually dreamed of this?”

“Hmm.” A fake thinking expression crossed Levi's face. “Which one of us was better, dream me or real me?”

“Damn, that’s a hard one. You see, dream you did this thing with him mouth and he literally blew me away.” Erwin held a serious face for about three seconds before a horrendous snort slipped out.

“Oh, fuck you.” Levi laughed loudly and pulled the pillow out from behind in his head to swat Erwin with.

“You already did but, I mean, if you’re asking for another round…” The blonde let the statement trail off only to be met with another hit from the pillow.

“Oh no, for the next round I want you to fuck me.” Levi propped himself up on his elbow and dropped the pillow to run his hand over Erwin's hip. “I’ve been trying to catch a glimpse of your dick as you walked for months now. And now that I’ve seen it, I want to feel it.”

Erwin suddenly blushed at how forward Levi was being, as if they hadn’t just finished waking the neighborhood up. The smaller man laughed again and scooted even closer to bring Erwin in for yet another kiss. He leaned back and pulled the blonde along, forcing the larger man to lay on top of him.

“Do you have a death wish?” Erwin asked softly against Levi's lips.

“Nope, I just love how you feel on me.”

Erwin groaned lowly and wrapped his arms under Levi's shoulders to hug his close as he situated himself completely over him. Levi sighed heavily and wound his legs around Erwin's hips in a tight hold. They stayed that way, trading deep kisses and soft hums as their bodies cooled.

“Want to take a shower?” Erwin swept a hand down to rub Levi's thigh.

“Fucking on the first date and showering together? What kind of man do you take me for, Erwin?” Levi smiled against his lips and rubbed their noses together.

“Hopefully one that will let me take them out again. Maybe next Friday?” Erwin whispered the statement but felt a little nervous when Levi stopped kissing him to pull back and look him in the eye.

“N-next Friday sounds great, but…do you think I can see you again before then? I-if you want to, that is.” A small blush formed across Levi's nose and he averted his eyes for a moment.

“Levi, if it means you’ll kiss me, I'll see you any day you want.”

That must have been the right answer because the smaller man squealed happily and wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck. It was another sound for the blonde go catalogue into his bank of LeviNoises™️, but he had a strong feeling that it wouldn’t be the last. He wanted to learn every groan, moan, cry, and sigh the beautiful man could possibly make, no matter how long it took.

“You’re so goddamn cute.” Erwin breathed the words between them and nuzzled into Levi's forehead.

“Shut up and take me to the shower, you giant eyebrow.” Levi chuckled when Erwin gasped dramatically.

“So mean to me.” Erwin slowly rolled off to stand up and take Levi's hand. “If you want me to fuck you, you'll have to be a bit nicer than that.”

“Make me, beautiful.” Levi smacked Erwin's ass as he turned towards the bathroom door.

“Oh trust me.” Erwin turned sharply, forcing Levi to bump into him, and wrapped his fingers around the back of the man's neck. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> All comments are welcome!
> 
> For more, you can follow me on Twitter @juniperkilljoy ❤️❤️


End file.
